narutoatfandomcom-20200215-history
Haji Clan
History Shortly after the events of the Fourth Shinobi War, the Sand Village, in an attempt to create a techniuqe to make enemy Chakra invisible accidently created the Haji clan. Nearly a year into the research there was an accident that resulted in the jutsu to be activated, causing everyone in the facility to gain the visible chakra they wished to force upon other people. At first they hoped that it would fade, but unfortunatly they had done their job too well, and the curse stayed, forcing all of these ninja to retire, as they couldnt preform jutsu without giving away their intentions. They were moved to their own sector of the village, and eventually they left, traveling as a nomadic clan, taking on the name Haji, considering themselves to be the shame of the shinobi world. It wasnt long before the first children were born into the Haji clan, revealing in fact that the curse had gone deeper than they thought, intigrating it into their very DNA, creating a manufactured Kekkai Genaki, one of the first of its kind. As such, they couldnt leave their children without the ability to defend themselves and began studying Fuuinjutsu, as they could make seals with their chakra, seals that were so complicated that you couldnt predict what they were going to do until it was activated. As the nomadic clan they were finally able to start taking on missions again, now able to support themselves on more than their scientific inteligence. It was about this time that they were confronted by the Hidden Sound Village, and the Fifth leader of the Sound Village, who wanted them to join up and use their seal knowledge with another prominate clan in the village to recreate the Curse Seal. They agreed, moving their nomadic people into the village and began working with the [[Naoki Clan]] to try and find the secret to the Curse Seal. They worked off of the information that Orochimaru had left behind, but without samples they couldnt recreate it, until they realized that they could take the Naoki clan's ability to provide strength and growth to plants and combine it with their own seal knowledge to create the perfect curse seal, which replicates the abilities of the first curse seal perfectly, though the Haji were wary of it, knowing the fatility rate they refused to offer up any of their clan to try it out, though they did run experiments with other human subjects, with a ten percent success rate, even still, with the boost in power, it made these shinobi nearly unstoppable. Eventually the Naoki clan took the throne of Oto, leaving the Haji behind, and often mistreating them, as they were the compitition, forcing the Haji to pack up and move to another Facility located in the Grass Country, still serving the Otokage, but not being anywhere near them. During this time of separation the relationship between the clans only got worse with the slaughter of one of their teams, and the Kidnapping of one of their Genin, Orimaru Haji, but they dared not go against the Naoki Clan, knowing the Blood Shed would be pointless violence that would just leave both sides weakened for the upcoming future. The Clan has participated in many of the major battles within the shinobi world, often being the key role. After the resolution of the Orimaru incident they held in their grasp three new Bijuu, which they distributed to the Grass Village, and Konoha, but keeping the Two Tailed Dog for themselves. They remained netural during the Minoru takeover, not participating, but when news reached them of Minoru's death, they moved back to the main Oto Compound and asserted their authority, putting [[Seinan Haji]] as their new Otokage. Twenty years later, Seinan had stepped down, and a new Otokage, a Haji Member also, took over, leading the village to prosperity. and then Naomi, the orginazation meant to protect peace attempted to take over the world, forcing the Haji clan to Begin working as spies, pretending to be loyal to the new tyrant of the world, though all the while feeding information to Koma, even providing a one of their own as a member, though having to treat him like a rouge, but none the less, they are committed to the peace forged by the five kages over one hundred years ago. Traits and Customs Abilities Known Members [[Ma Haji]] [[Makita Haji]] [[Orimaru Haji]] [[Seinan Haji]] [[Seisei Haji]] [[Ronbun Haji]] [[Daichi Haji]] [[Fumitaka Haji]] Trivia